


Amerika dan Kanada

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Matthew tidak mendengarkan dan tidak mau peduli. Rasanya terlalu banyak hal abnormal yang mengubah kakaknya, dan juga mengganggu hidupnya.





	Amerika dan Kanada

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [25/06] - 11.07 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Alfred F. Jones as America  
> Matthew Williams as Canada

Matthew. Alfred. Satu darah, tapi penampilan dan kepribadian sangatlah berbeda. Matthew mengenal sosok Alfred sebagai seorang yang periang, terbuka, dan mudah bergaul. Kontraks dengan dirinya yang merupakan kebalikan dari sang kakak— jika Alfred seperti yang sudah disebutkan, maka Matthew Williams adalah kebalikannya; pemalu, tertutup, dan sulit bergaul. Bahkan jarang dianggap sebagai sosok yang terlihat di mata orang lain.

 _Ya._ Dia cuma seorang bayangan jika disandingkan dengan Alfred. Jika saja Matthew orang yang akan peduli dengan hal-hal sesederhana itu, yakin dia sudah menyimpan dendam pada kakaknya.

Feliciano Vargas masih tersenyum-senyum di hadapannya semenjak beberapa menit tadi.

Istirahat sekiranya baru terlaksana selama sepuluh menit, Matthew mengemasi bungkus rotinya untuk dibuang ke tong terdekat nanti. Masih menatap mata coklat Feliciano yang berbinar setelah menceritakan perihal guru yang disukainya, Matthew hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk paham mendengarkan. Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika Feliciano mengaku menyukai gurunya sendiri— jangankan, Lovino Vargas (kakaknya) juga memang serupa. Matthew sebenarnya paham. Hanya saja yang jadi masalah keduanya sama-sama menyukai laki-laki.

“Hari ini _Sir_ Ludwig mengajakku kencan.”

Matthew memutar bola mata, meraih susu kotaknya. “ _Oh_. Bagsulah. Selamat.”

Kakak beradik beda sifat mungkin sudah biasa. Lovino dan Feliciano sendiri kakak beradik yang sifatnya bertentangan. Tapi terkadang, mereka bisa serupa dalam beberapa hal. Termasuk kasus mereka yang menyukai guru (laki-laki) itu. Memikirkan soal hubungan persaudaraan sekarang malah mengingatkan Matthew pada satu hal : dirinya. Dia dan Alfred. Dulu mereka memang akrab dan selalu bersama. Tapi itu cerita tiga tahun lalu semenjak Alfred yang tiba-tiba berubah kepribadian. Masih terbuka seperti halnya dulu; hanya saja Alfred yang sekarang lebih berpandangan dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Matthew tidak mengerti penyebabnya.

“Matthew, bukankah itu Alfred?”

Matthew melongokkan kepala mendengar nama kakaknya disebut-sebut. Rasanya kebetulan dia memikirkan Alfred, dan orang bersangkutan lewat di hadapan jendela pembatas ruangan di lantai dasar. Matthew menyerngit merasakan keganjilan. Bukankah Alfred ada jam kuliah? Dan kenapa pula Alfred mengamit laki-laki di sebelahnya. Bolos karena alasan kencan— klasik sekali. Tapi, hei! Tunggu— laki-laki?

“Oh, _no_. Dia bolos lagi.” Matthew sedikit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memutar kepala searah gerakan Alfred di lantai dasar. Feliciano terlonjak dan mendongakkan kepala.

“Kau mau menegurnya?”

Matthew menggeleng. “Biarkan saja. Aku cukup melaporkannya pada _Dad_.”

Sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Mathhew memijit kening penuh frustasi. Tapi dia tidak perlu heran lagi karena orang tuanya sendiri memang seperti itu juga, jadi seharusnya melihat Alfred berkencan bersama laki-laki bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi, kan? Apalagi Matthew melihat bayang kakaknya yang kemudian bergerak seperti gestur mencium pasangannya, membuatnya hampir terlonjak dan berteriak.

“Kau tahu, Matthew.” Feliciano membuka suara dengan nada penuh kebingungan. “Apa itu pacar baru kakakmu? Terakhir kali kulihat dia jalan bersama laki-laki lain.”

Matthew tidak mendengarkan dan tidak mau peduli. Rasanya terlalu banyak hal abnormal yang mengubah kakaknya, dan juga mengganggu hidupnya.


End file.
